The Hallowed Afterparty
by BAMvsGAME
Summary: Off on his next Great Adventure, young Harry Potter doesn't know what he's in for as he treks across dangerous and unfamiliar lands. Beware for foul and dark creatures roam Middle-Earth, unlike any he has seen before.


Chapter One: the next great adventure

It was an odd sight that Harry woke up to. At first he wondered if he was hallucinating, there certainly weren't any nature sounds at Potter Manor. Once Harry lifted his head to look around he noticed a few things. There was a forest directly behind him and a river up ahead. When Harry groaned aloud he nearly screamed when a high pitched sound came out instead of his low bass.

Gathering the strength together, he stood up and instantly noticed a few things. The first was that everything seemed larger than it used too. This sent him into a mild panic attack once he realized that he was shorter. Harry also saw, or rather felt that all three hallows were still with him. Although Harry didn't remember when he decided to put them on this thought comforted him. Another thing he had on himself was the endless bag Hermione created for his birthday. The golden dragon was wrapped snugly around his wrist.

His scars from the final battle were still present and he was aching all over from exhaustion. Hunting for Voldemort's Horcruxes had taken a lot out of him. A loud rumbling sound came from his stomach, signaling his hunger. Harry grimaced at the thought of moving but he'd starve if he didn't get something to eat soon. He wondered if this was the "Next Great Adventure" that Dumbledore often spoke of and smirked at the thought.

After stumbling over himself quite a few times since he wasn't used to his new hight Harry finally reached the river. Mulling over his options, he decided that a simple accio would resolve his hunger situation. It made him somewhat nervous though, ever since arriving at this new place his magic felt strange. It was like he was more connected than before. Harry could feel the Hallows presence vibrating as if responding to his curiousity. He cursed to himself once the stray thought that they were probably responsible for his situation occurred. Especially since the last thing he remembered was grabbing the Elder Wand after Voldemort was finally defeated. Harry sensed a cheerful vibe from the Hallows, as if they were agreeing with this sentiment. He couldn't help but glare reproachfully at them in response.

Harry sighed, before gritting his teeth and preparing to cast with the Elder Wand. "Accio fish!" Harry shouted, expecting things to go wrong. He was both unsettled and pleasantly surprised when nothing happened. Harry thought back to earlier, when he recognized that his magic felt different. "Damn Hallows messing with me," He muttered. His life was already complicated enough without third parties interfering. Harry concentrated on this deeper connection that he felt, "Accio fish!" he said trying once again.

A loud bang occurred somewhere within the river and a handful of trout were expelled from it onto the shore. Harry smiled in relief that his hunger would be sated soon. The thought of quenching his thirst also occurred to him while gathering the newly acquired trout. Approaching the river, Harry hesitated. He was nervous about his new appearance for he certainly wasn't an adult anymore. Harry finally gathered the nerves to look down and his jaw dropped at his reflection. He appeared to be no more than a young child of seven years. He had long striking red hair and silky smooth skin. His most striking feature though were his ears, for they were pointed. Fortunately, his eyes were still that comfortingly familiar green.

Harry felt the need to sit down, overwhelmed by his new appearance. Was he even human anymore? His pointed ears reminded him of the fantasy elves that were in Dudley's video games and books. Harry was sure they'd be offended if he compared them to House Elves. Surprisingly though he liked his red hair. Harry felt that his transformation brought him closer to his mother whom he always shared a deeper connection with. That connection grew even more after he learned of his father's behavior.

After sating his hunger and quenching his thirst Harry felt the need to find any sign of civilization. He was sure this was no longer Britain, or even possibly Earth as he knew it. His connection with the Hallows told him that much. Concentrating on his new inner self, he tried casting a quick "Point Me Civilization!" which promptly made his wand spin about. It vibrated feebly as it turned left and then intensified when it pointed right.

Harry could tell that the Elder Wand was trying to influence his decision. Still miffed at the Hallows for interfering with his life, Harry quickly about-faced and headed towards the forest. Harry wondered at the new urges he'd been feeling ever since his transformation. Was it a side effect of becoming a child again? A chill wind blew through the forest as he entered it, making him realize it was turning dark soon. Maybe heading towards the forest wasn't such a great idea after all but the thought of the Hallows urged him forward.

Harry wasn't sure how long he'd been in the forest before he came across another being. A foul stench in the air alerted Harry to its presence. He grimaced upon first sight of it. It was the ugliest thing he'd ever seen and he felt a dangerous vibe coming from it. Harry knew better than to approach this thing. Donning his cloak, Harry tried sneaking around the foul creature.

Almost at the other side of the clearing, Harry accidentally stepped on some twigs. A loud twang sound alerted Harry of movement before his arm was pierced by something. "An arrow? How strange," was his last thought before blacking out.

The foul creature grinned evilly at its luck. "I knew this dammed scouting mission sarumon would be worth it," It laughed, then hoisted the young elfling on its back.


End file.
